Nicktoons: A New Leaf
by CheckABookout
Summary: After their latest defeat, Remy, Plankton, Vicky, and Snaptrap begin to doubt their bad guy efforts, so they decide to turn over a new leaf and work together with the Nicktoons. How long is this cooperation gonna last?
1. Like A Slap In The Face

**Disclaimer: None of the characters represented in this fanfiction are my property. All the rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

 _Chapter 1: Like a Slap in the Face_

 _Our story begins with the soothing voice of our resident French Narrator._

 _'Ahh, Nickworld; a world where Nicktoons live together in peace and in harmony...unless when they're not.'_

 _As if on cue, it cuts to a high speed chase above the city of Nickworld between a white hybrid-flying car and a black helicopter. The people inside the two vehicles are two very important groups to the yin and yang of this world._

"Give it up, Turner! You and your idiot friends can't stop me now!"

"Oh yeah, how about YOU give it up and give back Trixie, Remy!?"

 _The voices of Nickworld hero Timmy Turner, and Public Enemy No. 1 Remy Buxaplenty reveals the cause of this chase in the first place, which seemed to be a regular mission in the life of the Nicktoons; Timmy, and his two friends SpongeBob SquarePants and Dudley Puppy, are chasing Remy, and his cohorts Sheldon J. Plankton, Verminious Snaptrap, and Vicky, who have taken Trixie Tang, other Nickworld hero and Timmy's girlfriend, hostage._

"Ha! You'd think I'd give my love to you? Fat chance! Minions, stop them!" Remy said.

"Ugh...we HAVE names, y'know?!" Vicky grunted.

'Whatever! Sic 'im, Karen!" Plankton ordered.

 **"Whatever yourself."** The disinterested voice of Karen Plankton said, as she unloaded her arsenal of laser weapons, and fired away at the Nicktoons' car, the NickMobile.

"Dudley, blow her mind! ...And by that, I mean literally." SpongeBob said.

"No problemo!" Dudley said, as the plain old mutt grabbed his T.U.F.F. blaster, and fired a power shot at the computer wife.

 **"You and your** ** _brilliant_** **ideas, Plankton!"** Karen said to her tiny husband, as she exploded from the power shot.

"Karen, no!" Plankton wailed.

"Oh hush up, Plankie. We'll repair her later. Right now, I've brought some help with me to take down those pests!" Snaptrap said.

"Reporting for duty, boss!" The shrill, squeaky voice of Snaptrap's underminded, shrew brother-in-law Larry said.

"What?! They sent Larry?! What could possibly be worse?" Snaptrap said.

He got his answer as Larry was shot immediately by another one of Dudley's power shots.

"...I stand corrected." Snaptrap growled.

"Sorry boss..." Larry said.

"You're going into the shark tank when we're done!" Snaptrap suddenly yelled.

"Don't worry, guys! With my new babysitting device, I'll erradicate those twerps before you can say-GAH!" Vicky's boasting abruptly ended as she was shot once again by Dudley.

"Guys, propel me over to Remy's helicopter!" Timmy ordered.

"Don't need to tell me twice, Timmy!" SpongeBob said, as he assumed his position as a slingshot. As Dudley put the NickMobile on autopilot, he went behind the two, grabbed ahold, and moved backwards, stretching SpongeBob towards him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Now!"

Dudley let go of SpongeBob, shooting Timmy straight towards Remy's helicopter. Narrowly avoiding the whirling blades, he smashed through the windshield, kicking Remy out of his driver seat. Wasting no time, he untied Trixie from the seat next to Remy's, ripped out the tape covering her mouth, and grabbed a well-timed and convenient grappling hook. The two see the NickMobile moving closer to the front of the helicopter, and shoot the hook straight towards the vehicle.

"Farewell, 'my love!'" Trixie joked, as she and Timmy left the now descending helicopter, hanging on to the grapple gun, and each other, for dear life. After leaving the helicopter, Timmy retracted the hook, sending him and Trixie upward towards the NickMobile, and landing in the backseats.

"That was _awesome,_ Timmy!" Dudley said, high-fiving the buck-toothed boy.

"Indeed! Another successful mission, guys!" SpongeBob said.

"Thanks for saving me, guys! Especially _you,_ Timmy~." Trixie said, as she pecked her boyfriend on the cheek, sending him into a blushing mess.

"..Uhh...you're welcome...!" Timmy said.

As the NickMobile flew off towards the Nicktoons' headquarters/apartment complex, the villains, surviving the helicopter crash, contemplate on what happened.

"They...They destroyed Karen with one shot..." Plankton whimpered.

"They didn't even give that bonehead Larry a chance." Snaptrap said.

"Easy for you bozos to say, **_I_** couldn't say a sentence without getting shot at!" Vicky exclaimed.

"But that's fine, for we shall now...PLOT OUR REVENGE! Right, Remy?" Snaptrap said, but with no response from the rich kid.

"Remy?"

Remy sighed. "Guys...how long have we been in the whole 'bad guy' business?"

"19 years." Plankton said.

"17 years for me." Vicky added.

"For me, about...8 years." Snaptrap also added.

"And every time we plan something, what happens?" Remy questioned.

"We either get our butts kicked..." Plankton said.

"...Or we land ourselves in prison." Snaptrap concluded.

"Where are you going with this, Remy?" Vicky questioned.

"It's just...I'm starting to think that maybe...I'm tired of becoming the bad guy." Remy said.

 ** _"WHAT?!"_** The other three exclaimed.

"Well, look where this villain business is getting us! All of our equipment gets smashed, our vehicles get damaged, those Nicktoons nearly beat us up to a pulp, and we land in a tight, cramped jail cell! And frankly, I'm tired of it all!" Remy vented.

"We understand what you're thinking, Remy. But, villainy is what we do best!" Plankton said.

"Oh yeah? Name ONE thing any of us accomplished as bad guys."

"I executed Plan Z, and managed to take over Bikini Bottom one time!"

"And what happened?"

"...SpongeBob thwarted me with rock and roll."

"Hey, I managed to become dictator of the world with the help of a magical remote!" Vicky exclaimed.

"Yeah, then Turner used a remote of his own and stopped-wait, how did you remember that?!" Remy said.

"I ruled Petropolis with an iron fist!"

The other three raised an eyebrow with bored looks on their face as if to say 'Really?'

"...Even though it was an alternate future that Agent Puppy thwarted."

"See what I mean? Even when we come ever so close to victory, it just gets us nowhere." Remy said.

"Well, what can we do about it?" Plankton questioned.

Remy pondered about that question, then glimpsed at a billboard showing the Nicktoons.

"...Well, if we do what the others call, 'the right thing,' we would be respected as much as those Nicktoons. So..."

"We're gonna work with them, aren't we?" Vicky questioned.

"It'll be a long shot, but we'll give it a try."

"Remy, we may be naive when it comes to being bad guys, but we do know one thing; they hate us. They won't even give us a chance after all the heck we've put them through. What makes you think they'll listen to us?" Plankton pondered.

"We'll just have to wing it, and see what happens."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. New Allies?

_Chapter 2: New Allies?_

As Remy, Plankton, Vicky and Snaptrap made their way towards the Nicktoons' place, they both thought of the fact that no one has heckled them about coming through their town.

"Huh, you'd think with us being villains, we would be booted out of town." Plankton said.

"Well, that changes today. For we shall not be villains, but heroes!" Remy quietly exclaimed.

"I'm still not sure that those twerps'll give us a chance." Vicky lamented.

At last, they've made it to the Nicktoons building. Remy proceeded to knock on the door.

...Only to be greeted with a blaring alarm system, security camera, and vaporizing security guns at the ready.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We come in peace, we come in peace!" The four exclaimed, as they braced for impact.

But they slightly relaxed as they heard the alarm turn off, and the security weapons tucked away.

However, their relief was interrupted when they were greeted with the glaring faces of their soon-to-be allies.

"What do you want, Remy?" Timmy sighed, frustrated.

"Um...ahem, we've come to confess something we're not proud of." Remy said.

The four heroes looked at each other suspiciously, thinking that they were about to pull a fast one on them.

But they decided to play along, for the heck of it.

"Oh, well come on in, and tell us all about it!" SpongeBob beamed, inviting the other four in.

They took him up on their offer, as they made their way towards a table, and sat on four individual chairs.

"It's okay if there's a secret that you aren't comfortable with. I mean, we may or may not make fun of you for it, but it's okay to open up to people." Timmy assured.

The four villains looked at each other, all agreeing with what's about to come next.

"Well, we've done some thinking, and I think we've come to one conclusion." Remy began.

"Which is?" Trixie questioned.

"...We're tired of becoming bad guys. In fact, we all propose a truce to join forces and fight crime together." Plankton finished.

The Nicktoons had a look of shock for a moment.

'The four people who've been trying to take us down all these years...

Want to join forces with us?!'

They immediately had a disbelieving look on their faces.

"I may be air-headed most of the time, but I know that I'm not falling for this, and they aren't either." Dudley said, as he stuck his thumb over towards his three teammates, both of which agreed with his statement.

"We understand that we're not on the best of terms, but if you could put yourselves in our shoes for a minute, you'd understand what we're going through." Snaptrap suggested.

The Nicktoons did think about it, albeit not thinking much of it, immediately wanting to dismiss it.

However, as they thought more about it, they begin to examine their thoughts.

'Y'know, if I spent 19 years of my life becoming a villain, and relentlessly fail every single time, I would totally get tired of that schtick quick.' The Nicktoons all thought to themselves.

They then came back to reality, and faced the four.

"So, you want to make amends for all the trouble you've caused us, because you've given up what you're most well-known for." SpongeBob said.

"Uhm, I think that's it. Isn't it?" Vicky questioned to the other three villains.

"Yes, that is very much it." Remy responded.

After some more thinking, the Nicktoons reached a verdict.

"Okay, Remy. We'll put you guys to the test to prove you can change, and if you all pass, we'll let you join the team. Deal?" Trixie explained, as she extended her hand.

Remy almost instantly took her hand and shook it. "Deal! We promise you won't regret this!"

"Eh...don't push your luck just yet."

Timmy pulled out his smartphone, and called a familiar friend.

"Hey, Jimmy? Prepare the Nicktoon 101 training course. We've got some new recruits."

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
